steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Decayed
Decayed is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Chröninger (also known as Proptesapiens) from the planet Temmortuos. Appearance Decayed Decayed has the appearance of a grey, cybernetic zombie. He has black tubes coming out of his upper body around his neck into his mouth, cheeks, and back of his head. Black tubes and parts also come out of the Simplicitrix on his stomach, a tube going out either side, and one tube coming out of the bottom. The area around his glowing eyes is decayed away. His body has several tears in in it, such as three on his chin, three on either shoulder, many along his torso, three around his groin, and multiple on his upper arms. His legs and lower arms are completely lacking in skin. Rather, time energy creates these parts of his body. It is implied his inner body is entirely made of time energy, as the tears in his body and his eyes reflect the color of the time energy. The time energy's color is dependent on when he is/when he is going: red for when he is in his relative present, green when going to his relative past, blue when going to his relative future, and white when he is omnitemporal, throughout all time. Negative Decayed Negative Decayed has teal tubes. His energy is as follows: aqua when in his relative present, magenta when going to his relative past, orange when going to his relative future, and black when he is throughout all time. His skin is also somewhat purplish. File:Negative_Decayed_Present.png|Present File:Negative_Decayed_Backward.png|Past File:Negative_Decayed_Forward.png|Future File:Negative_Decayed_Omnitemporal.png|Omnitemporal Powers *Decayed can travel through time as well as control it. *Decayed can see time. *Decayed's body is somewhat comprised of time energy, meaning if someone or something touches him, either on his arms, legs, or tears, they will be aged forwards or backwards, or be frozen in time. *Because of Decayed's time physiology, he has an ever-lasting body. It is both decomposing and recomposing itself simultaneously, meaning he is both dead and alive at the same time, sort of a walking paradox. *Unlike Clockwork and Omnitricks, Decayed is able to manipulate what is a "fixed" point (an event that must happen in any given timeline) and what is a "flux" point (an event which can happen or not happen without consequence.) For example, if someone's death is a fixed point in a timeline, Decayed can alter it so that death is a flux point which can then be stopped. Conversely, if someone's birth is a flux point, Decayed can alter it so that birth is a fixed point, meaning that person must be born. Weaknesses TBA Etymology *While the spelling of his name is simply "decayed," in reference to his zombie-like appearance, it is also a reference to "decade," a measure of time. *Decayed's species name is a mix of the words "chrono," meaning time, and "Schrödinger," a reference to Erwin Schrödinger. Schrödinger posed a theory about infinite universes, involving a scenario where a cat is in a box while simultaneously being out of said box in another universe, this is known as the Schrödinger's Cat Paradox. This references Decayed's physiology making it so he is simultaneously living and dead, like a cat being alive in one universe while simultaneously being dead in another. *Decayed's planet name is a mix of the Latin words "tempus," meaning time, and "immortuos," meaning undead. Trivia *Decayed is the second alien to have parts protruding from his Simplicitrix, after Humungousaur. *Decayed, alongside ChamAlien, Heatblast, Wildmutt, and Intimachi, does not always follow the rule of having red eyes, as Decayed's eyes change color alongside his temporal energy. **Interestingly, both Decayed and ChamAlien have the ability to have red, blue, and green as eye colors. *Decayed's appearance is somewhat similar to the Ash Spawn from The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. However, the design is based on that of a Husk from Mass Effect.